Canada Sly
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Sly embarks on yet another crazy adventure.


NOTES- Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Entertainment. Dudley Do-Right and related characters are property of Jay Ward Productions.  
  
CANADA SLY  
  
FOREST CITY, N.Y. - 1:32 A.M.  
  
Andy Clark awoke, and immeidately noticed that there was an uninvited guest in bed next to him. It was none other than Veronica Pierce, the beautiful young blue jay who has long had a major crush on him.   
  
"What in blazes are you doing here?", Andy asked of Veronica. "I just dropped in to say thank you for teaming me up with Sly.", she said as she kissed him. "Think nothing of it.", said Clark. "So, what are you guys up to?", Andy asked. "We're about to head up to Canada to steal some loot from Toronto Tim, the most wanted gangster in that country.", Veronica responded.  
  
"You guys had better be careful. I hear that guy is even more dangerous than Howler.", Andy said, referring to Forest City's own mob boss.  
  
"Don't worry, love.", said Veronica. "Sly's the sneakiest thief there ever was.", she continued. "I better be leaving. Bye, honey.", she said, kissing Andy again. The blue jay then disappeared out Andy's bedroom window. Andy went back to sleep moments later.  
  
TORONTO, CANADA - 3:49 A.M.  
  
The blood-thirsty polar bear gangster Toronto Tim was based in a huge luxurious mansion right outside the city itself. Sly and his gang pulled up to the mansion. He and Veronica exited the van. "You two watch yourselves.", Rusty said. "And don't be too long in there. I'm starvin'.", said Murray. "It sure is great to have you back.", Sly said.  
  
The two thieves made their way to the side of the massive house. Sly took out the grappling gun Andy had given him way back during the F.O.W.L. mission and fired it at the roof. Both he and Veronica were pulled upward.  
  
There was a large cannon mounted on the roof of the mansion. It automatically turned toward the two of them and launched out a large ball of fire. Sly and Veronica dodged it. Sly then smashed the cannon with his cane.  
  
"OK. We're on the roof.", Sly said into his Binoc-U-Comm. "There should be an air vent on the north end of the roof. You can enter through there.", said Rusty. "But beware. Tim's mansion is loaded with booby traps.", said the fox. "We'll be on the lookout.", Sly said.  
  
The two crept over to the air vent. Sly opened it up and the duo crawled in. They made it about halfway down when the vent started to fill with a blue gas. The two raced back up, making it out just in time.  
  
"That vent was rigged with some kind of poison gas.", Sly said into his communicator. "What now?", he then asked. "There should be an open window right below you.", Rusty said. "Got you.", said Sly.  
  
Sly and Veronica scaled down a pipe and then squeezed through the half-open window. The room they were in was filled with glimmering jewelry. The two thieves filled their packs and then exited through the same window they had used to gain access to the room.  
  
"Well, that was a cakewalk.", Sly said as the two stood on the rooftop. No sooner had he spoken those words than the two of them were approached by a stranger wielding a pistol. "All right. Hand over the loot.", said the stranger, a rooster. "Buzz off, pipsqueak.", Sly said to the rooster. The stranger fired his gun, but missed badly. "Nice shot, deadeye.", Sly said, as he and Veronica climbed down to the ground.  
  
As Sly descended from the pipe, he bumped into something large and furry. It was the notorious gangster Toronto Tim. "I thought I heard strangers in my house.", snarled the polar bear. "You two die now.", he then said, pulling out a large gun. Sly swung his cane, knocking the gun out of the bear's paw. He and Veronica then ran into the darkened woodland which bordered Tim's estate.  
  
The two hid in the woods until they felt things were safe. As they made their way out of the forest, someone stood in their way. It was the famous mountie Dudley Do-Right. "Stop, you scoundrels.", he ordered. Sly and Veronica simply pushed their way past the lawman. Dudley pulled out his gun and fired at the fleeing thieves. He missed, hitting his own horse instead. "Oh, shit.", said Do-Right. Just then, Nell Fenwick ran up to him in tears. "You bastard!!", she screamed, slapping Dudley so hard he fell to the ground. She then went over to the fallen horse. "You poor thing.", she said, caressing him as medics loaded the animal into an ambulance. "Don't worry, ma'am. He'll be back to his old self in no time.", said a paramedic.  
  
Just then, Dudley's boss Inspector Fenwick arrived. "You've really done it this time, Do-Right.", said Fenwick. "You're fired.", he then said. "Good riddance.", said Nell. The disgraced Do-Right then walked off.   
  
Snidely Whiplash laughed as Dudley walked by. Carmelita Fox came up behind him and handcuffed the villain. "I've finally got you.", said the fox. "Well done, Miss Fox.", said Fenwick. "Say, you wouldn't want to come work for the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, would you? We just had a position open up.", the inspector continued.   
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I can't.", said Carmelita. "I still have unfinished business back in Paris.", she said, thinking of Sly.  
  
Meanwhile, as all this commotion was going on, Sly and Veronica had safely made their way back to the getaway van.  
  
"That RULED!!", said Sly as they drove off. "Another brilliant plan.", Sly said to Veronica. "Thank you.", she said. The two kissed. "Can we get some food now?", Murray asked. "Sure thing, tubby.", Sly said. "Hey!", said the hippo, as the foursome raced off into the dying night.  
  
THE END 


End file.
